las noches de una dama en paris
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: época victoriana. Madeleine Williams llega junto a su familia a la vieja Europa, en un mundo que no termina de entender ella descubrirá junto a su primo cuan feliz y desgraciada puede volverte el amor.


Primero que nada unas cuantas aclaraciones:  
-pretendo usar algunas nyos de hetalia.  
-será un fic algo largo, unos 15 cap como mucho, y si considero eso largo, tal vez haya mas caps...  
-no usare como países a los personajes sino como humanos...  
-es probable que utilice algunos nombres de personajes históricos de los países a modo de amores prohibidos de ciertos personajes, quien sabe.  
-creo que eso es todo.  
-también que mi ortografía no es muy buena, si encuentran algún error por favor no se enfaden.  
-por cierto este fic está inspirado dentro de la época victoriana en los países de Inglaterra y Francia, puede que algo de América, si así lo amerito.

Capitulo uno.

Alfred Jones caminaba por el borde un barco que lo llevaría a nada mas y nada menos que Londres, Inglaterra, personalmente la idea de un viaje por el mar le atraía mucho más que su futuro dentro de la estricta sociedad londinense, pero no había opción, suspiro mientras oía unos pasos lentos y muy suaves tras suyo, se volvió con sus más alegre sonrisa, la admiro lentamente mientras ella le dirigía una tímida sonrisa.  
-Madeleine- dijo el alegremente al tiempo que abría los brazos en ademan de una brazo y ella temblaba llena de timidez, aunque solo fueran ellos y los marineros dentro del barco esas muestras de afecto debían detenerse, ya se lo habían advertido sus padres.  
-Alfred- dijo ella con vos suave al tiempo que él la atrapaba en un abrazo cariñoso- es hora de la comida- dijo en cuanto se separaron- tus padres, mis tíos- a ella le temblaba la voz y lo miraba cada vez más nerviosa- vayamos con ellos- dijo al fin con su suave y musical voz.  
-bien, ya luego podrás admirar conmigo este mar- dijo él mientras caminaba- oh Madeleine, has visto a los delfines- comento el cada vez más animado, ella por su parte asintió mientras el viento aun corría por esos lados y soplaba contra ella, al menos ahora ya estaba mejor, no como cuando partieron y los primeros días del viaje que había estado en un pésimo estado, era una suerte que aquella buena mujer que era su nana los hubiera acompañado- son la cosa más bella que veras en tu vida...quisiera ser marinero...-dijo con un soñador suspiro al tiempo que ingresaban en el salón donde servirían la comida, allí los señores Jones se hallaban ya sentados esperándolos, el hombre los miro con gesto adusto.  
-sentimos la tardanza- se disculpo el joven al tiempo que guiaba a su prima hasta la mesa, donde tomaron asiento... la comida fue servida mientras empezaba la típica conversación.  
-espero que estés disfrutando de tu primer viaje querida sobrina- dijo el hombre ceremoniosamente mirando a la dulce y pequeña jovencita de 16 años que se hallaba junto a su hijo.  
-lo hago tío, el viaje es emocionante- dijo ella tras dudar un poco y sonrojándose sinceramente al tiempo que volvía la mirada hacia su persona.  
-me alegro... este viaje estará más bien basado en unos asuntos que tengo pendientes- dijo tras dudar un poco y haciendo notar a los presentes que era importante lo que tenía que decir, todos en la mesa le miraron- por lo que aprovecharemos para introducir a Alfred dentro de la nata sociedad londinense- ene se momento miro a Madeleine- y por supuesto tengo pensado tu presentación en sociedad- ante aquello la señora jones le miro sorprendida, puesto que Madeleine era apenas una niña- claro que no será necesario que te cases en esta primera presentación y si no deseas ser presentada no hay por que hacerlo- dijo con fingida amabilidad, puesto que como todo hombre de negocios contaba bastante con la belleza de su joven protegida.  
-no creo que sea lo correcto- dijo por vez primera Alfred que desde el inicio de la conversación había perdido su característica sonrisa y parecía mas bien molesto- Madeleine es muy joven.  
-es solo un decir- contesto con gravedad jones mirando a su sobrina.  
-te agradezco tu preocupación por mi persona tío- dijo al fin la joven canadiense mientras miraba su plato y empezaba a comer, nuevamente habían quedado en nada.  
Alfred también se concentro en su plato una vez terminada la conversación y no se volvió a decir nada, el joven rubio ardía en indignación, adoraba a su prima y consideraba una cobardía el que su padre quisiera deshacerse de ella tan pronto sus padres habían muerto, también tenia la impresión de que podía estar interesando en hacerse dueño legitimo de la fortuna Williams aduciendo quien sabe que cosas, miro furioso al mar aguantándose las ganas de gritar, respiro profundamente, aun no habían llegado a Londres, se dijo, aun Madeleine no estaba en las garras de su padre, suspiro y volvió la mirada hacia donde ella estaba sentado y miraba al mar, con una dulce sonrisa, y luego volvía a pintura, de repente olio algo más que el olor salado del mar, olio violetas.  
-te gustan la violetas ¿no es así?- dijo acercándose a ella con pasos lentos y sentándose a su lado luego.  
-eran las flores que Guillermo me traía, antes de... el accidente- contesto ella melancólica.  
El rubio la miro con tristeza, casi sin tomar en cuenta el nombre pronunciado,  
-siento mucho lo de tus padres madye.  
-no te preocupes, no debería estar tan triste todos ustedes se han portado de maravilla conmigo, siento mucho las molestias que os causo Alfred, de verdad.  
-no te preocupes- dijo él con prisa...  
ella no dijo nada...  
tras unas horas más y con un hermoso atardecer para ellos en medio de ese mar regresaron a sus habitaciones para descansar, Londres aun estaba lejos, pero pronto dejaría de ser así, pronto tocarían tierra y se enfrentarían a un mundo que apenas conocían...porque ambos lo imaginaban, Londres era diferente al continente americano.

_

nyo Canadá: Madeleine Williams, prima de alfred.  
América: Alfred Jones  
cuba: Guillermo... (ando en busca de un apellido representativo cubano)


End file.
